Dyskusja użytkownika:NCRGresiu
Witaj! Gratulujemy rozpoczęcia edycji My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki! Jest to zupełnie nowy projekt, więc potrzebuje sporego zaangażowania. Oto kilka wskazówek, aby Twoja wiki była genialna. * Ta wiki jest Twoja – korzystaj i ciesz się! Gdy wiki wystartuje, wiele osób będzie czytać to, o czym piszesz. Na razie jeszcze nikt nie zagląda Ci przez ramię, dlatego też zachęcamy do samodzielnego uczenia się edycji poprzez popełnianie błędów. * Twórz mnóstwo stron z niewielką zawartością tekstu! Najtrudniej jest rozpocząć pisanie, gdy patrzy się na pustą stronę i nie bardzo wie od czego zacząć. Wszystko wydaje się znacznie łatwiejsze po napisaniu pierwszych kilku zdań. Tak więc weź głęboki oddech i pisz, strona po stronie. Potem po uruchomieniu wiki można będzie dopisywać na niej więcej tekstu, edytując w miarę upływu czasu. * Łącz strony przy pomocy linków! Linki ułatwią Tobie i innym czytelnikom odnaleźć się na tej wiki, przełączać się z jednej strony na drugą. Aby zrobić link do strony o podobnej tematyce, użyj przycisku "Dodaj link". Warto również na pierwszej stronie opisującej tematykę danej wiki umieścić link do wszystkich najważniejszych stron. * Dodaj obrazy! Dobrze dobrany obrazek urozmaici Twoją wiki. Podczas edycji strony, użyj przycisku "Dodaj obraz", aby przesłać obrazek z komputera na stronę. * Kiedy ukończysz edycję wiki – pokaż ją przyjaciołom! Jeśli utworzyłeś kilka stron, połącz je linkami i dodaj obrazki. Prawdopodobnie znasz ludzi, którzy mają podobne zainteresowania do Twoich, więc poleć im zajrzenie na Twoją wiki. Oni będą jej pierwszymi czytelnikami i prawdopodobnie również pomogą Ci w edycji tekstów, służ im zatem radami, jeśli będą potrzebowali pomocy. Jeśli masz problem, skontaktuj się z nami -- chętnie pomożemy! Powodzenia! -- Sarah Manley Fluttershy Spróbuję poprawić artykuł. Takie pytanie: Co z szablonami?--Zapomniany Makuta 18:03, lis 15, 2011 (UTC) Na razie nie potrzebuję pomocy, ale dziękuję za informację. Cupcakes are magic! 15:24, lis 16, 2011 (UTC) Fajnie się złożyło ;) Fluttershy Fan Forever 19:49, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) Cześć Jak można wstawiać te obrazy obok tych co ja pisałam na p. ksi. C? i dlaczego zmieniłeś opis o Celesti?! Oto chodziło. Miałam później dopisać więcej i skasuj co napisałeś i już mi nigdy nie przerabiaj! Ja ci nie rozkazuję tylko ja to pisałam i ja mam dokończyć jak ty piszesz to ja nie poprawiam. Cześć! Dobrze. Dominika2000 09.03. 2012r. Rainbow Dash Ee wogule się nimi nie interesuję. Dominika2000. 09.03.2012r.Rainbow Dash International admin Cześć Glatorianin Gresh, I am more or less the international admin for these MLP-wikias. You can look at my profile at the other wikias and see that I am the admin. I am also the founder of the Swedish and Norwegian wikias. What I do is to make sure that the styling and syntax is right and matches somewhat the original, English, wikia, to make it easier to find everything, and to make it look good too. I have done a lot of styling and even worked on some of styling on the English wikia too. I can't understand Polish, so I can't write articles, but I can make sure the infoboxes and such are right, and some, often used words, like which pony kind, is correct on every article. I can also make a new Wordmark in Polish for you (have made Wordmarks for the other international wikias). That's why I ask you, if I can be the administrator for this wikia too. ——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 23:20, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) :Plik:Wordmark.png :Here you have the workmark for this wikia. :——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 23:41, mar 9, 2012 (UTC), you're welcome Nie rozkazuj mi! Co ci w tym przeszkadza? Dominika2000 10.03.2012r. Rainbow Dash. Bany,bany,bany nie wkurzaj mnie! - Dominika2000 10.03.2012r. Rainbow Dash.